


Devil Never Gone : Secret missions

by Kalu19



Series: Devil May Cry: Fallen Dimension [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Demons, Drama, Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalu19/pseuds/Kalu19
Summary: collection of short stories about Devil never gone, its just some extra content I did not add in the main story, they will give you a bit of insight to the characters and what follows. Warning do not read  this chapters if you did not read Devil Never Gone first since most of this chapters are after the ending of Devil Never Gone or during some events and could be confusing. tags will be added as I add more chapters.





	Devil Never Gone : Secret missions

Note - this is the epilogue for the other dimension after Dante left with Vergil and Nero. 

 

Devil Never Gone: Return 

 

The world was dark and quiet, the sky a mixture of obsidian and crimson. The apocalypse almost happened, stopped only by the irony of demon hunters with Sparda's blood in their veins. 

 

Mary stood in the top floor of the demon tower Temen-ni-gru watching the destruction around the city the tower stood in. Smaller demons were panicking, as they knew they would be found and dealt with. All because they assumed that a small situation would be enough to overthrow the reign of Sparda. The smell of blood sickened her, she was used to it because of her job but it never made her disliked it any less, just like living with the Spardas never made her hate demons less. Sometimes she felt like a hypocrite she lived with the demon king Sparda and even did some jobs for him. But since he mostly had his beautiful, kind, firm and strong wife Eva talk to her knowing how she felt about demons. 

That was their silent agreement. 

She jolted at the sound of the bells coming from the tower, the demon portal was closing and the air around her shifted and became heavy. She held her handgun close; always ready to deal with any intrusion. She felt a presence nearby but concentrated on guarding the portal. 

"And the demons in the underworld are afraid of the Sparda’s? They should fear you, she who murdered her own father in cold blood, you my dear are the real demon." 

Mary did not have to turn around to know who mocked her, but it did not leave a good taste in her mouth. She hated dealing with the family’s demon weapons. She had learned how to handle their personality but her patience was always thin. 

"I mean I applaud you for fighting for your independence but the tactics are questionable, my dear." 

"Alastor." Mary whispered acknowledging the demon. "This isn't your turf so why are you here?” 

"Chill woman, I just came to see if the rumors were true." He gave her a sinister smile. "There hasn't been this much commotion since you tried to kill Dante, nice to know you still got it." 

A bullet went into the demon's head, Mary had lost her composure. She was feeling anger consume her and she was enjoying letting it flow. It was weird she was usually more composed than this. 

"You only get one warning." 

"Right in the head, your aim is always on point." Alastor still smiled as the bullet left the wound on an electric zap. "Must be horrible for you to be so close to us and still no able to kill us like your blood screams for." 

"You are Sparda’s problem not mine, besides talk all you want your still a slave unlike the other demons who can do what they want without the chains of their dominions." Mary was sure she pushed her luck, deal or not the demons the family had in their dominions were not small fry most of them were the best of the best, some even worked for Mundus. They weren't slaves they had a choice most of them served the twins out of respect of their own power not because of Sparda. So, calling a powerful demon like Alastor who gave Dante a good workout out of fun, a slave was an insult that could easily escalate to her death. Not that Mary would fall so easily. 

Mary's eyes focus on Alastor, he remained quiet studying her. Demons who enjoy provocation like Alastor were dangerous if left on their own thoughts. But after a few seconds he gave her a smirk and walked towards her father’s body. 

"I'm here to clean up, do you need more time to give your respects?” He asked before taking the body. 

"I only remained here in case help was needed not because of him." 

"Sparda went after them to help, you would be doing nothing here. The portal is closing you should leave." 

Mary remained silent but took the warning as it was and left. There was nothing for her only pain and anger. She didn't dare ask were Alastor would take her father's body or what would be done to settle her family past disgrace. 

Personally, she felt lost. Something in her was eating her alive and she couldn't pin point what it was. 

"You leaving already?” Mary looks around to find Nevan looking at her from the upper stairs. "Did Alastor get to you, it's his thing you know that's why Sparda left him to Gilver." 

"I'm leaving before Vergil returns; I don't want to see him." Mary said turning away. 

"I think it's because he will question you about the missing Ifrit?” 

"I know nothing about that, I was in the middle of a battle remember." 

"If memory served me right, I think I saw the boy with something similar to Ifrit." Nevan said in a playful tone full of trouble. 

"If memory serves you right, you'll remember to keep your mouth shut over our past agreements" Mary gave her a smirk knowing Nevan wouldn't dare play her. Nero should be back soon so I can go now, good bye Nevan." 

Back at Redgrave city, the mansion was livid the servants were up and down the house broken in some parts still held its ground as what it was, Sparda’s home. No one paid much importance to Mary when she arrived, they had not time or maybe the rumor had already reached them. She thought of asking about Eva but decided it was not the appropriate moment. So, she continues her way to her room that out of luck still remained. Mary was tired, it had been a long week for her and the ending had not been any better. Looking around her room she realized all the memories she had locked away over her own hate. Blinded by her desire of revenge only to be left empty. She had packed what she needed not that she had much to begin with. She pulled her bag up to her back neck to Kalina Ann and with a last look around she left. 

not sure where to go Mary remained in the destroyed gardens, trying to ease her troubled mind. She slipped her hand on her pocket and found the picture Dante had given her. It was then she realized what was wrong with her, how foolish of her to think she could get through this without any backlash on her part. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered the words she wanted to tell him knowing it would never reach him. 

"Then don't go." 

Mary almost let her bag and weapon fall out of shock, she knew that voice. 

She turned around. 

The red half devil stood looking as if the world around them had not just gone to hell as if he had not been gone for years. As if nothing had happened. 

"That's my picture, aren't you going to give it back? He moved near her taking it from her hands. "I'm guessing you had fun with the other me while I was gone, heard about the mess you did to my domain. Alastor has a way with words" his eyes found hers and he remained silent waiting for Mary to cope with what was going on. 

"It can't be..." Her words came out a whisper. 

"Stay... Lady" 

He knew she could see it in his eyes and yet like all the other times she had tried to kill him he remained true to his own self-promise of never hurting her. He would not throw it on her face. He would even call her Lady. The unspoken words left in the air. 

Let the past be the past. 

"Why? You have all the right to...” 

"What for? Isn’t it enough with all we have gone thru?” His voice was soft. 

She was still in shock, never believing she would have the chance to right her wrong. 

"Tell you what I'll flip a coin heads you stay and help us fix this mess tails you can go." 

Dante flip the coin as he smirked. 

 

An hour ago 

A young half demon was waiting on the top of a tower, he turned at the sound of footsteps "Dante! Your alive!? You son of a bitch I knew you would never die!” 

“Nero” Dante smiled as he came running “you look well, kid” 

“Do you have any idea how fucked up things got because of you, you asshole” 

Dante couldn't hold his laugh he had missed Nero’s temper flares and badmouth. “Hey before you give me a second round of hell I need to meet up with my parents.” 

Nero went rigid but Dante knew things had happen and had prepare for the worse. He could feel his family's presence so he was calm that everyone was at least alive. 

“I’m not up to date...” 

“Let's go we have much to talk about” 

“Father is going to lose his shit when he sees you” Nero whispered catching up with his moving uncle. 

“You mean he didn't while I was gone? 

Nero smirked at Dante’s comment he couldn't wait to see his father's reaction. 

 

A month later 

"So why are we here Dante? Lady asked annoyed she had to travel so far. 

"I want you to meet someone who will be working with us" 

"On Dumary Island Really?” she argued 

"I'm keeping a promise I made, besides you lost Lady so you need to follow my lead, oh there they are." 

"Who..." she said confused. 

"You must be the son of Sparda, Dante and his friend Lady, I'm Matier and this is my daughter…" 

"Lucia." Dante whispered. The young woman looked surprised “How will you like to join us on a mission of life and death” 

“Dante what are you doing!” Lady asked worried he had lost his head 

Lucia remain quiet for a while but gave him a small smile. 

“I have heard stories of you son of Sparda, but we have just met so why do you ask for my help? 

Dante returned her smile. 

“Play a game with me Lucia, heads you come with me to the Sparda mansion and we talk, tails you can stay here on Dumary with your mother and I will leave you in peace.” 

“Dante don’t you dare...” Lady had started but Lucia step forward 

“A game of chance, very well son of Sparda I accept” 

“Chance..... right” He laughed as he flipped the coin.

**Author's Note:**

> AN hey guys thank you for reading this little mess of a story. I hope you enjoy it. sorry for the wait but its been a bit busy for me. as always thank you for the support.


End file.
